


You fuck like a demon

by Michaelangelo



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blood Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fainting, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Oh, Omega Verse, Omega!Aziraphale, alpha!crowley, and it wouldnt be a misinterpretation, aziraphales in heat sorry gang, i dont necessarily wanna call aziraphale trans of ftm but like, i only proof read the first half of this, oh also aziraphale is the light masochist in this affair, okay its a pretty light blood kink but ya know, perhamps forced orgasms perhamps not, soulmates??, you could very easily read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelangelo/pseuds/Michaelangelo
Summary: aziraphale is in heat and wants to get messed up and crowley is game? also there soulmates or something?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	You fuck like a demon

“Pl-please.” Aziraphale muttered softly towards the phone that hung against the wall. 

He had been trying to call Crowley before another wave of pain had hit the bottom of his stomach and he had to drop everything and plant himself against the wall to make sure he didn’t collapse. He had hoped the demon had heard him, but had no way of knowing. He groaned loudly as pain swept over him once again, and he slid onto his knees, his hands still pressing against the wall for support.

That just so happened to be when Crowley did finally answer his phone.

All he could hear was Aziraphale’s pained cries for a second, interspersed with shallow and shaking breaths. Breathing was something Crowley had rarely heard the angel do, and something about that fact scared him. 

Then he heard soft muttering, something fully unintelligible but with a tone that made it sound like he was pleading, almost begging to someone. 

Crowley’s colour drained from his skin as he thought of the worst for the angel. Was he hurt? Was someone with him? What was happening?! He hung up the phone, before picking it up again and running his way through the line. 

It wasn’t the ideal way to travel, but he needed to get there, and this option was unfortunately faster than driving.

There was a soft blue electrical flash, that the glasses-less Crowley flinched away from, as he emerged in the backroom of the angels bookstore. He returned the abandoned phone back onto its receiver out of habit, although he realised leaving it hanging there might’ve been the more ‘demonic’ thing to do in hindsight.

His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for any sign of the angel, or far worse, any sign of a struggle. He hoped by all the mighty forces that Aziraphale was okay, but there was nothing okay about what he had heard on the phone.

“Aziraphale! Angel! Where are you?!” He called out into the dark bookstore as he left the empty backroom. He realised too late that if something was wrong, and if other people were here, that might’ve been a dangerous choice.

He heard a moan from upstairs, followed by a thud that sounded distinctly like a body hitting the ground, and he ran towards it. The door at the top of the stairs was ajar and he pushed it open, calling out again and being greeted by yet another pained sound, and as he listened to try to figure out what room it was coming from, the smell finally hit him. 

It was sweet and bitter all at once, and it filled the flat like smoke. His pupils smashed open, and he backed away towards the door. He shouldn’t be here.

“Crowley.”

The angels voice broke from across the room and he glanced over to see the angel, his angel, leaning weakly against a door frame. He was sweaty and disheveled, but still somehow dressed in a way that the demon might consider passably tidy. 

He was gorgeous.

But the smell.

It made him want to tear the angel to shreds, not out of hatred but out of passion. He could smell the omega’s heat so thick in the air he thought he would choke on it, and he almost wished he could. He wanted to be closer to the delicious scent radiating off of the omega, but he couldn’t let himself move even a step closer. Aziraphale was an angel, and he would fuck like an angel, but Crowley wasn’t and Crowley wouldn’t. 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley said softly, a whimper falling from the omegas mouth in responce. 

He didn’t try to hide it. It was no secret what was going on here, and he had no shame in the desires of his celestial body. The problem wasn’t  _ what  _ he was, the problem was  _ who  _ he was, and who Crowley was, and who Crowley was to him. 

He had been able to smell it on the demon for centuries. That strangely delicate alpha musk, that seemed far too perfect to be right. But it was. He was going to be Crowley’s, and there was no way around that. 

“Scent me.”

“What?” Crowley was surprised by the order, not for its forcefulness, but for the request itself. 

“I want you to scent me, Crowley.” He said, straightening up and moving towards the demon, trying hard to fight the twisting in his guts that demanded he ask the demon for more.

Crowley moved to meet him, his hands reaching forward to support the angel who was clearly struggling to walk, but pulled away before they could touch. He thought better of it, and he let the angel stand there, swaying strangely and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. 

The demon leant forward letting his nose brush against the angels neck, and making him shudder so violently the demon had to reach out to catch him. His hands wrested hesitantly on Aziraphale’s waist as he breathed deep, and as the hot and heavy smell of the angel washed over him, he understood. 

“Aziraphale… How long have you known?” He demanded, pulling away to look into the perfect blue eyes of his omega.

“Long enough to know that it’s not a mistake. It’s you Crowley, it’s always been you.” He replied, his eyes unconsciously falling shut as the closeness of his alpha washed over him. He leaned into the taller man, who’s hands wrapped tightly around him, pulling a shameless moan from his lips. 

“I’m sorry I never noticed.”

“I made sure you didn’t.”

“Why?” The demon asked, curious but also a little hurt. If this had been anyone else, he might’ve even tried being angry, but he couldn’t be mad at the sweet omega, nuzzling themself against his chest.

“If the apocalypse had’ve happened, it would've made things very messy.”

Crowley nodded softly to himself, the angel was right.

“So what about now? The world didn’t end after all.”

“Now? I want this.” The angel answered, mouthing at the alphas neck, letting soft and pleading sounds escape his lips, and sliding his hands up the demons slender hips.

“Are you sure, angel?”

“Very.” Aziraphale answered, suddenly a lot more forcefully, as he took the demon's hand and let him to the bedroom.

Crowley had never been in the angels bedroom, since there had never been any reason for him to be, but it looked exactly how he might’ve imagined it would. The walls where mostly bookshelf, and the bed looked softer than anything made by human hands. He let his eyes wander the room for a moment, and when they finally fixed back on Aziraphale, he was surprised to find him already naked. 

The angel was kneeling on his bed, knees slightly apart and leaning forward onto his hands that sat between his thighs, as he waited to watch the demon strip. 

His own clothes came off quickly, partially through a miracle and partially through him just tearing them off. Now that he was there, staring at his angel, things were different. He was allowed to want him. He was allowed to be eager and hungry. 

“Fuck me.” The angel ordered as Crowley pulled off his pants, revealing his hardening cock that was long and thick enough to make the angels hips tilt forward instinctively. His pale legs parted slightly and the demon was surprised to see that he and the angel didn’t share the same anatomy. The angel caught him looking and blushed, but opened his legs further. 

“Didn’t you know?” Aziraphale asked, suddenly shy.

“No.” Crowley answered as he moved towards the bed, leaning in to sniff and mouth at the angels neck.

“Is it a problem?” The angel asked, still flushed with what might’ve been embarrassment but unable to hide the shake in his voice when Crowley gently sucked a bruise into the skin of his neck.

“No.” He replied, running his hands up the angels thighs, and letting one of them slip between his legs and rub against the outside of his wet pussy.

“Stop.” Aziraphale muttered, and gently guided the demon's hand away, who let it move easily. He pulled himself away from the angel, worried he was misreading the signs somehow, and overstepping his bounds.

“No wait, come back. It’s just… I want you to fuck me…”

“I thought that’s what was happening?”

“No.” The angel replied quietly, as he pulled the demon onto his bed, ”I want you, to fuck me.”

He laid onto his back, and hung his legs over Crowley shoulders.

“I don’t want to hurt you, angel.”

“I want it though. Crowley, please.”

The demon looked down at the beautiful angel before him, and smiled a sweet, demonic grin. He lined himself up with Aziraphale’s entrance and pressed softly against it, feeling the pressure, but not yet pushing himself inside. His omega was so wet, and tight, and most importantly, so willing. He locked onto their eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation, before slamming himself deep into the crushing heat that was his angel.

The angel screamed out a cry that was definitely more pain than pleasure, and his eyes slammed shut. His back arched upwards and his feet dug into Crowley's back, as he felt his body stretching around the demon, and working to accommodate his size. The demon let out a groan from somewhere deep in his chest as he reached the base of his cock, and he leaned forward slightly so he could put his hands on the bed beside his partner. 

While the angel was still writhing painfully beneath him, he pulled out and thrust hard back in, forcing another pained cry out of those perfect lips. 

Crowley considered for a moment if he was being too rough with his angel, granted his body was strong enough for it, but was this what he actually wanted? He paused to let Aziraphale adjust to him, and was pleased to think he had made the right choice when the angel’s legs slid off his shoulders and wrapped more comfortably around his waist. He thought maybe the angel had just wanted to please him by taking it rough. 

That was at least until he felt Aziraphale’s hand knotting painfully in his hair, and pulling him down towards him. 

“Harder.” The angel whimpered.

“You fuck like a demon.” Crowley teased as he thrust deep into the angel, but he recognised, somewhere deep in his mind, that he was right. He supposed, if Aziraphale was always fated to end up with him, he would want to fuck like him, but up until now that thought had never even been considered.

He moved his hands down to hold Aziraphales hips as he fucked him, pressing him into the bed so he couldn’t squirm. The angel whimpered and nuzzled into his neck, curling into the demon and letting himself be fucked deeper, and more brutally. 

Crowley kissed his neck and felt the angel tense around him, already so close to cumming. The demon took a moment to admire his perfect omega, who would cum so easily for him, and looked upon his perfect body. His mouth was open and panting, his eyes were locked shut and his back was arched up, presenting that perfectly white chest. 

His eyes trailed down to where they met, and he was only a little bit surprised to see the blood on his cock. This body was far too tight to handle him without at least a little bit of preparation, and he was impressed that the angel not only wanted it, but demanded it. It was a level of masochism that Crowley hadn’t known his angel was capable of experiencing. 

He reached down and touched Aziraphale, feeling the wetness and feeling the way his body immediately tensed, warning how little he needed now to be pushed over the edge. His fingers were coated with blood, and he gently placed them against the angels lips. 

The angel obediently took the fingers into his mouth, and moaned around them when he realised what they were coated in. His body went into spasms as he orgasmed, one hand fisting itself in Crowley’s hair, the other scratching down the demons back, still angel enough to not hurt him though.

The demon watched the beautiful angel under him as he shook and moaned, stammering out what could have been Crowley’s name, before he became still. He was breathing heavily as the aftershocks rolled through him, and the demon smirked.

“Done so soon, angel?” He asked, somewhere between gently and cruelty.

“No.” Aziraphale answered, more as an exhale then a word.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“No.”

“Oh, do you want more, my dear?” He asked, rocking himself slightly into the angel, and watching with a wicked smile as the angel squirmed.

“Yes.”

“‘Yes’ what?” The demon asked, testing to see what the angel would say. 

“Yes, please, Crowley.”

The demon smiled. Some part of him had expected Aziraphael to say, ‘yes daddy’, or even ‘yes sir’, but ‘please’ felt far better in his opinion. It meant that this wasn't all make-belief, or roleplay for the angel, but something he wanted and was willing to ask for.

He fucked the angel harder then, slamming into him with enough force that he was almost scared he was going to bruise him. The angel screamed again, letting pain be the note that rang the loudest.

His hands found Crowley’s neck and ran down his back to his shoulders, where they dug in as if trying to claw something out.

“Cr- crowley, pl-ease show me~” He managed to force out between breathy moans, “I want~”

The demons wings opened with a loud flapping sound, filling the room, and covering both him and the angel in their shadow.

The angels body tensed and the demon fucked him roughly through another orgasm, his hands grabbing into the demons black feathers as his own halo flickered softly into the room. It was gone as soon as it appeared and the angel undoubtedly hadn't realised he was doing it, but Crowley saw it and he knew he wanted to see it again. He wanted to make the angel so overstimulated and unhinged that he couldn't contain it.

“More angel?”

“Please, Crowley,” his voice shook as his body struggled to stop shaking, “Please. I want more.”

His eyes opened for the first time in a long time and he smiled, in his perfectly enticing way, up at the demon who he pulled into a soft kiss. He clearly needed to take a short break, but the demon couldn't have him cooling down. He needed him on the edge, and begging for Crowley to stop.

In a fluid motion, he slid his hands under the angel, and flipped him onto his stomach, and then lifted his hips so he was resting on his knees with his butt in the air. 

The angel let out a whimper at suddenly being ‘manhandled’ like that, and then a soft giggle because he was still excited, despite how sore was. 

From the new position, Crowley could see just how beaten up his sweet angel was, and for a minute he drowned in a wave of concern. He wanted to take care of his omega and protect him from everyone, but at the same time, as he saw the wetness and the blood dripping down his thighs, he couldn't help but feel pride.

“You’re so good for me, angel.” He whispered, as he took his cock in his hand, and made it bigger. It wasn’t so much that the angel wouldn’t be able to take it, but it was enough that he might not want to.

He sat behind the angel, and ground against him, smiling as he heard the unknowing angel mewling desperately. He took a moment to lay his wings on the bed in a way the Aziraphale could still see, and touch them (he had asked for them, after all), and immediately his hands were lost in the black feathers.

Crowley gave no warning before he thrust himself into the much tighter feeling angel.

Aziraphale cried out and tensed around the demon, warning him to not move, as his hand dug painfully into his wings, but the demon didn’t care. He thrust again, harder this time, and he could already see it again. The faint glow of light that shone around the angel, just starting to peak its rays past his hair. He snapped his hips forwards once more and was filled with pleasure when he saw the angels wings trying to open.

The angel was losing his human form and he didn't seem to notice.

He leant forward, mindful to keep his arms below the angels waist for when his wings would inevitably open, and kissed the angels neck. He could feel the wings pressing against his chest, threateningly.

“May I?” He hissed into the angels neck, breathing deep and scenting the omega.

“Please, Crowley.” He panted softly.

The demon smiled before biting deep into the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s neck, locking his fangs into the angel and holding him still. He was glad he did, because as his teeth sank into the delicate skin, and the coppery blood flooded his mouth, Aziraphale came the hardest he ever had, in his extravagantly long life. 

His wings slammed open, and his body shook, collapsing in on itself. His legs lost all their strength and Crowley had to hold him up by his hips so he wouldn’t fall. Eyes opened all over his body as the intensive shudders racked through him, and his halo shone so brightly that Crowley was almost glad he couldn't see it from the angle he was at. There was a warmth coming from it, like sunlight, and he recognised it as the same warmth that permeated all of heaven, and all its creatures. 

He held the angel, as he shook, and moaned, and screamed, until suddenly it all stopped. His wings fell onto the bed and his body went limp in the demon’s arms. The eyes closed and his halo vanished, as he fainted from exhaustion.

Crowley released his bite and gently pulled himself out of the angel. He willed away his erection, personally not caring about anything other then his partner when it came to sex. He didn’t know if that was the way all demons where, as if it made them more tempting somehow, or if that was just personal to him, but it was the way he had been for as long as he could remember. 

He sat behind the angel and crossed his legs, before pulling the still sleeping body into his lap. He kissed the white curls that were dampened with sweat and wrapped his wings around them both protectively.

It took almost a minute for the angel to wake up, and it was a slow affair when he finally did. His eyes flickered open and he lifted his head to look up at Crowley, who could only now see the tears that were still rolling down the angels face. He brushed them away for the angel and was thanked with a growing smile.

“My alpha?” He said, asking as if he was trying to determine if it was all real, touching tentatively at the bite wound.

“Forever and always.” Crowley answered before placing a single kiss on the confused angels lips. 

He stroked the angels hair, and rubbed his hands up his back, as Aziraphale slowly came back to reality. He was groggy and weak and in so much pain, but he was smiling softly the whole time, happy to be in the arms of the demon. 

He fell asleep soon after, out of sheer exhaustion, and Crowley laid them both down to rest. He kept his wings wrapped firmly around his angel as they cuddled close together.

It was 3 days before Aziraphale woke up, and Crowley stayed with him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> as a trans dude, i wrote aziraphale as male presenting despite having a pussy for myself, if you have a problem with it,,, well that just seems like a personal problem


End file.
